School of PokeKids 3: PS I Love You
by tauruschorus
Summary: How long can Drew and May hide their flirtatious relationship? What does Ash do when Misty accidentally confesses her feelings? Can Dawn tell Kenny who his secret admirer is without stumbling over the truth? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Penguinshipping
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah. So it took an extra year than planned. Pshhh! Ehehehe…I'm SO sorry! WAH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! –Ahem- Okay, well, maybe a good excuse will help me out of this? ALL my files. Gone. PokeKids. Contest Chat. Oneshots. Everything, gone. Computer viruses suck, don't they? So all the ideas for this story that I typed were deleted and everything put into this is from my brain area, xP. The notebook I pre-wrote most of the chapters in? Can't find it. Urgh. Good excuse? I'm not lying here; this seriously happened and it was horrible. I really hope you guys like this story, I'm working really hard on it. **

**Dedication: Hmmm. I suppose I'll dedicate this story to Pikachu35, for getting me into this site by her awesome-tastic stories. Writing this has brought back so many memories of two years ago, when I first read her stories. She's been a great friend to me ever since, so I hope this is something the inspirational authoress herself would enjoy reading. Love you, Kiersten. XD Also to Penguinshippingirl from YouTube, and James789 for sticking with me till I wrote this! Wee! **

**Disclaimer: KengoGirl doesn't own Pokemon and never will! **

_Italics for thoughts and emphasis on certain words. _

**Chapter 1 – Like You Back? **

"Wait, what? Slow down," Kenny said, trying to figure out what the hyper girl in front of him was saying.

She took a deep breath. "Okay. Like, there's a girl that totally has a crush on you! I have proof, I have proof! In the girls' bathroom, in big red writing, it says 'I love Kenny Taylor!' That's _you_, Kenny! That's you!" she said in a quick, annoying tone.

"Um…I kinda doubt that a girl would just write something like that on—"

She squealed in delight, to which Kenny sweat-dropped. As she continued to ramble about her newfound gossip, Kenny thought of his best friend, Dawn, telling him about a mystery girl.

_Flashback _

"_So…" Kenny started, "what happened?" He finished._

_Dawn tried to gather up the right words and, after a moment, said, "Let's just say…" she avoided his eyes, "someone likes you…really, really likes you. And I'm starting to think she's __in love __with you." Kenny gasped in astonishment. The only girl he ever really wanted was Dawn…. Their eyes locked. _

"_Well…who is she?" He asked after a few seconds. Dawn sighed. _

"_I-I can't tell you this second…but, I promise when the time comes…I will tell you."_

_End Flashback_

"Hey, do you think you know who this girl is?" he asked suddenly. The girl sighed.

"No, not a clue, sorry," she replied. "But, hey! You have a secret admirer! How cool! I wish I had a secret admirer, don't you? Oh, wait, you already do!" She giggled, then waved him goodbye and ran off.

"Okay, even though Dawn is a girly girl, I am so glad she is nothing like _that _girl," Kenny muttered to himself. At the thought of Dawn, he remembered the mystery girl. _Dawn says she knows who she is. I gotta go ask her! _With this, he looked at his poketch for the time. _Four minutes till the bell rings. _Knowing that Dawn was always early to her first class to fix her makeup, Kenny hurriedly made his way there.

Standing at the door of Dawn's English class, Kenny sighed. Did he really want to know who this girl was? Of course he did, but not for the reason another guy might. He was going to tell this girl that he liked someone else. He would feel guilty knowing a girl liked him without stopping her from getting her hopes up only to get her heart broken. Now it sounds like he's too good for whoever this girl may be, but that's not the case. Only one girl was right for him. Which meant he couldn't imagine being with anyone but her.

He peered through the window to see none other than Dawn putting away her makeup bag and getting her books in order. Then he looked at the clock that was on the wall next to her. _Two more minutes. _He hesitantly grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, allowing him access to the small classroom.

When he stepped inside, Dawn saw him and furrowed an eyebrow. "Kenny? You're not in this class."

"I know," he said, walking toward her. "I had to talk to you about something, Dawn."

By now, several students had gotten to the classroom and started watching them. One boy snorted and asked, "Don't ya mean _DeeDee_?" earning him a few laughs from other students. She reddened, frowning. Everybody just had to tease her about it! The teasing hadn't stopped ever since it got around school that May and Misty had dared her to let everyone call her that for a week. It was a nickname given to her by Kenny when they were in nursery school. She didn't mind it then, but now it was so embarrassing. She was actually starting to get used to Kenny calling her that, but this was just…

"Hey!" Dawn snapped out of her reverie at the sound of Kenny's angered voice. He faced the boy that had commented before. "Would you quit picking on her? Good luck getting a girlfriend with that attitude. Jerk." The boy's jaw dropped, and then he scowled at the kids who had now burst into laughter.

Dawn's face lit up when everyone's attention was drawn away from her. She mouthed a "thank you" to Kenny, who nodded in reply.

He leaned over to her, whispering, "Now, what I need to talk to you about is—" Kenny was interrupted by the loud ring of the bell. He winced at the sound. "Aww, man. I'm gonna be late." He ran to the door, opened it and called to Dawn, "my backyard after school, 'kay?" before exiting the classroom, uncomfortably holding the door for Dawn's teacher to walk in.

"Er…" Dawn began, and then let a smile dance on her lips. "He's just too much."

Meanwhile…

Misty sighed and smoothed down her pink skirt. _Stupid dare_, she thought. _Can't wait till I can dress like a normal person again. _ Misty hadn't dressed like her usual tomboyish self after she was dared to dress like a prep for a week by May and Dawn. That was a huge stab in her dignity.

When she finished getting her books for the morning periods, she headed over to Ash's locker. "Hey, Ash!" she greeted him.

He turned his attention away from his mess of a locker to look at her. "Hi, Misty! You feeling any better?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, I do. Thanks for staying with me at the nurse yesterday."

"How do you know I stayed with you? I left when Daisy picked you up. You were still sleeping."

"The nurse told me," she answered, strumming her manicured finger nails one of her binders.

Ash went back to getting his books in order when he started, "Y'know you really gave me a scare before, Mist. Just laying on the floor unconscious like that. What happened?"

Misty stiffened, a blush slowly creeping up her cheeks. "O-oh…um, Ash, I…" she trailed off, biting her lip.

He looked at her through the corner of his eye. "What's the matter? You're getting kinda red. Are you gonna faint again?"

"Ugh. Stop playing dumb, Ash. Why aren't you freaking out about this?!" Her voice was a bit louder than she had intended.

A bit taken aback by the sudden change in her tone and appearance, he defended himself, "I am! I don't like when you faint!"

She stared at him incredulously. "Stop it! You know this has nothing to do with me fainting!" _What's the matter with him? _She knew he was dense, but why wasn't he taking her deepest feelings seriously?

"What has nothing to do with you fainting?" he asked, frustration evident in his voice.

"You always do this. Whenever we talk about something you don't want to talk about, you just make a joke out of it. Well, let me tell you something, Ketchum, just because you don't like me back doesn't give you the right to embarrass me like this!"

Ash blinked, mouth agape. "Misty, please." He shut his locker and looked into her deep cerulean eyes. "I honestly have no idea what you are talking about."

She was about to accuse him of being an insensitive jerk and should stop making fun of her, but when they locked eyes, she was captivated by the realness in them. _He isn't lying._ "Oh, Mew."

"What do you mean 'like you back'? Do you like me?" There was surprisingly no teasing in his voice, but genuine interest with a touch of hope.

Misty just paid attention to his clueless-ness on the subject. "But, Ash, the letter…I gave you the letter by mistake." The questioning look on his face just confused her more. "W-when you asked me for the tutoring schedule," she started to pace in the small area where there were no students, running a hand through her short red hair. "I gave you the wrong paper."

Ash tried to think back to the events of the day before. "Oh, yeah. I was just going to look at it when I heard this…this thump. It was when you fell to the floor and fainted. I guess I dropped the paper, 'cause I just went over to you real fast." He scratched his head, trying to think. _What does that have to do with her liking me?_

"Ash, let's just forget about it, okay? I'm sorry for snapping at you. This really isn't important."

"No, Misty! I can see that it is. I'm not trying to embarrass you. Just tell me, will ya?" He made it sound like he knew it was a big deal, but pretended like it wasn't. Misty knew she was trapped whenever he did that. It was comforting for her to know that the tension between them never really lasted long.

_There's no escaping this now_, she thought. "That letter, it was a confession letter. I wrote that I…" she thought back to when she admitted she was starting to fall in love with him and that he was no longer a crush. She figured she'd start small. "…That I like you. I don't know why since you're such an idiot…but, I do. And I don't want to ruin our friendship, because I've never been so close to a guy, or anyone for that matter, as much as I am with you." She shifted her gaze over to the water fountain. She braced herself for getting laughed at, or stared at, or even the sound of his footsteps in the other direction.

Ignoring, the comment about him being an idiot, Ash found himself getting kind of giddy inside. _She likes me…_

"Erm, Ash?"

Ash looked up at her anxious face and realized that, for once, he could be in control here. In all their arguments, activities they did together, anything really, she was always the one with the advantage. Seeing how fragile she looked, he knew that he was now the one in control. It was kind of pressuring; he didn't really know what to say. What if he hurt her by saying something stupid? What if he said he liked her, and she laughed at him? But, wait, she liked him so she wouldn't laugh at him. This was so confusing!

Misty apparently took his silence the wrong way and felt her eyes sting with tears. She wiped at them furiously. "Um, s-sorry, Ash," she said, choking on her words. She turned on her heels and went to walk away, but felt a hand grab her arm. Stopping in her tracks, she slowly turned to face him.

Ash smiled awkwardly, and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. His lips lingered there for an extra second before he quickly pulled away. Her eyes widened a bit, but her face softened and she smiled a small smile. Ash didn't have to talk for Misty to hear him.

When the bell rang, they proceeded to go their separate ways. Both getting settled in their own classroom with thoughts on each other, they knew the near future would very interesting…and dramatic.

**A/N: After forcing myself to read the other stories in this series, I realized the chapters are so short! I promise that won't be the case here. **

**Drew: This chapter is short. **

**Me: I know, but the others won't be!**

**Drew: Liar. **

**Me: May, control your boyfriend!**

**May: He's NOT my…oh wait –giggle- he is. Nevermind. **

**Drew: I could easily insult you now, but…**

**Me: He's totally in love with you and can't find it in his heart to get you upset. **

**May: Awww! **

**Drew: Oh, Arceus…**

**Me: Contestshipping goodness in the next chapter! **

**Misty, Ash, Dawn, Kenny: Review, lovely readers! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Me: Yeah, yeah, I know, it took long. Sorry. You still love me right? **

**Drew: No. **

**Me: Who asked you? **

**Drew: You did. **

**Me: I did no such thing! I was asking the youth of FanFiction. More specifically, the **

**fans of this story. **

**Drew: Fans. Hahaha. **

**May: Stop being a jerk!**

**Drew: Uhh…sorry. **

**Me: Did you just listen to her? **

**Drew: Wha-? No, of course not…**

**Me: HA! You like **_**May**_**. **_**Yay**_**! What a good **_**day**_**. I'm so **_**happayyy**_**. **

**Drew: Are you done?**

**Me: Mhmm. **

**Drew: Now if you'd-…**

**Me: **_**HOORAY**_**! **

**Drew: Ugh…**

**Disclaimer: Me no own da Pokemon. **

**Dedication: So, guys. Oh, Gosh. Guess who I forgot to dedicate this to in the last chapter? Melisaaaaa! My bestest buddy! I know, right? What a biatch I am. Oh well, here, KeytoDestiny, is your late dedication and…birthday present! Yes! Today, April 5****th****, is Melisa's birthday. AND KENNY DAY! KENNYYYYYY! Hope ya lovez it!**

**Chapter 2 – Making History**

May couldn't hide the cheesy smile that made its way on to her face. She didn't realize Drew could be such a nonchalant flirt! All he had to do was wink at her and she'd blush. He didn't even crack a smile or chuckle or anything along those lines. He didn't acknowledge any of her reactions. Then again, this _is _the laid back, too-cool-for-you Drew. This behavior should've been expected of him.

May and Drew certainly had the other students' interest. In History class, where everyone is looking for some form of entertainment, two students openly smitten with each other is bound to draw attention.

Drew was in the front of the room, and May was in the back; which was a good thing since students in the front are more noticed by the teacher, and there was no way Drew was going to be caught with anything. If he was, he could come up with an excuse, and with the way he presents said excuse, he would get off the hook. Thus, letting him continue to drive his girlfriend crazy, get the attention of twenty five other teenagers, and not get caught with the teacher right under his nose. Impressive, eh?

"Drew, _stop_!" May whispered harshly. Of course there was no way he could hear her, but she wanted him to see that she just wanted to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, not Drew.

In mock confusion, he put a hand to his ear, as if to say, "What was that?" The other students laughed quietly as to not attract the teacher's attention.

May rolled her eyes, biting her lip to keep from smiling again. Usually this would've annoyed her, but right now she found him…cute? That's when she realized the stereotypical "attraction to absolutely anything someone you might have a crush on does" is true.

She pointed to the door, then the sign-out sheet on the teacher's desk. Drew nodded, and then turned to the chalk board covered with information on some Lewis and Clark journey.

May cautiously raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom. When permission was granted, she thanked the teacher politely and got up to put her name and the time on the sign-out sheet. She skipped her way out of the classroom and waited for a few moments before Drew came out to join her.

"Is there a problem, Miss Maple?" Drew asked, a conspicuous smirk on his face. She stuck her nose up in the air to unsuccessfully hide the blush that planted itself on her cheeks.

"Yes, there's a problem! You've _got _to let me concentrate in class; I already failed a math test!" she exclaimed, hands on her hips.

"Really? I don't think that has an effect on this class. Last time I checked, we were in History," he mocked.

May's cheeks puffed up in anger. "You _know _what I mean, smarty pants! I don't want to do badly in two _different_ classes! Why do you always have to make me look stu—?"

One of the few things that could stop May in mid-sentence is Drew's hands on her delicate face. He gently kissed the tip of her nose. "I love how I can change your mood so quickly. Tell me, why do I make you so crazy?"

May sighed. "I don't know. You're so conceited, insensitive, sarcastic…charming, funny, helpful…" when she trailed off she noticed Drew raise an eyebrow, pure amusement showing on his face.

"I guess I have my answer."

"Get back to class," May spat.

"What was the point of you telling me to meet you out here if you were going to send me back to soon?" Drew asked innocently.

"Because I wanted to tell you to bug off so I can pay attention!" she exclaimed, putting her hand on her forehead.

"Hmm…or maybe you wanted me to do this," he concluded, gently taking the hand on her forehead in his own. Her eyes bulged ever so slightly, before she closed them tightly as he leaned in to kiss her.

When they pulled away, May regained herself and quickly stated, "You are so cliché sometimes!" With that, she made her way toward the classroom before he had a chance to chase her.

Later…

Ash hurriedly shuffled down the hall to his tutoring class. _Can't be late for Misty! _

Upon his arrival to said class, Ash realized he, along with a few other students, were three minutes early. He exhaled deeply as he went to his seat. He took out his math book and pretended to read.

When Misty got there, she found, to her surprise, Ash was already there. She bit her lip and quickly sat down next to him.

Ash turned to her and smiled. "Hey, Mist," he greeted her.

As soon as she heard his voice, she relaxed. "Hi, Ash. What's up?"

The boy shrugged. "Nothin'. Just studying," he answered calmly. It was as if the past events didn't even take place. Both teens had been so anxious before, but that all faded when they were in each other's presence.

"I doubt that, but you put up a good act." She winked playfully.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever," was his retort. As Misty shook her head at him, Ash noticed her eye makeup. "Ya know, your eyes seem bluer," he commented.

"Ah, yeah, they wouldn't be if I didn't have to do this dare." She fumbled around her bag for a pencil.

"That so?" Ash asked quietly. It wasn't significant enough for a reply. "Well…I like that dare."

Misty stopped abruptly, and turned around to see him busying himself with finding a page the teacher wrote on the board.

Even the intense awkwardness couldn't stop the way her lips twitched upward in a barely noticeable smile.

Later…

"Then he just told me to meet him in his backyard," Dawn declared to her friend, May, on the other line of the phone. "What can I be missing here? Couldn't whatever he wanted to say wait until after school? Or was it so important that he had to come right into my classroom and tell me? Stupid bell. Can't believe it just interrupted him like that. And another thing—!"

"Dawn! Calm down. Maybe Kenny just needs to tell you how deeply in love he is with you. No biggy."

"Shut up, May! Ugh. You know what? I'm here. Just wish me luck."

"Alright, geez. Good luck; even though you won't need any because it'll all be okay. Don't worry please?" May pleaded with concern.

"Yeah, thanks. You're right; no need to worry." With these parting words, the teen hung up and walked right into her destination.

There Kenny stood on his balcony, chestnut hair ruffling in the breeze, with thoughts on Dawn. Again. Except this time was more important, as it was the time that he would get his answers. These answers revolved around Dawn in more ways than one. Right now, he was contemplating whether or not to exactly tell her that.

Before thinking any further on the subject at hand, he saw a certain blue-haired girl enter his backyard. "Hey, Dawn!" he called out to her, waving.

Dawn looked up and waved back. She then walked up the steps to join him. "Hiya, Kenny."

Dawn followed the boy's gaze. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. This comforted her a bit.

There was a moment of silence before Dawn broke it by asking, "So what did you want to talk about?"

_Might as well make this blunt. _Kenny didn't take his eyes off of the sky when he took a deep breath and answered a little uneasily, "Remember when you told me that some girl like me?"

The beating of Dawn's heart picked up slightly, but she tried to hide it by calmly replying. "Mhmm…it's familiar." Looking at him intently, she suspiciously inquired, "Why?"

Kenny locked eyes with his best friend. "I just want to know…I guess you feel like it's really not your place to tell me, but I think it would be better so I could, ya know…kindly let her down."

That's when the poor girl's heart sunk. "W-why would you do that?" The panic in her voice was barely hidden.

Kenny sighed. "I sorta like, erm, someone. I don't want this mystery girl to get hurt. If I just tell her slowly, but surely, that—"

"Who is this girl that you like?" Dawn didn't mean to interrupt him, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't like the idea of him having feelings for anyone but herself. She didn't want to hear anymore of what he was going to say. Tears welled up in her blue orbs, but she carefully took a breath to keep them from falling.

"Well um…" Kenny started, but quickly changed his words to, "could you just tell me who likes me?" _Smooth, _the little voice in his head scolded.

"Ehh…I don't think that's really a good idea." Dawn tried to reason, pacing back and forth in the small area. When she saw his questioning look, as if to say "well, why not?" she quickly added, "Besides, you really can't do much about it if she's, like, freaking in love with you…Or on the other hand it's probably just a crush, so she won't be too affected if you tell her you don't…" before she could even finish her babbling, she had tripped with her nervous pacing, and began to fall.

"Dawn!" Kenny uselessly shouted, failing to grab her hand before she fell off the balcony. The girl screamed in fright.

Kenny ran down the steps of the balcony like he had never run before. It was unfortunately too late, and Dawn hit the ground with one last scream of his name.

"Aww, man!" Kenny exclaimed and was by her side in a second. This just happened so fast! He didn't want to ask if she was okay, because the answer was obvious. He picked her up and helped her get to her feet.

"Ack, Kenny, it's my ankle." Dawn pointed to her left leg as she said this. She held on to him tightly to keep her balance.

"Right." Kenny tried to inspect it, but realized she needed a doctor. "Gimme that." He held out his hand, which Dawn put her cell phone into. With this, he called 911 for an ambulance.

Dawn, though scared about the damage of her ankle, was slightly relieved that the conflict was on something else. However, now that she knew what he wanted to talk to her about, she couldn't help but shake in anxiety. Good thing Kenny thought it was because of her injury….

**A/N: **

**Me: How dramatic am I?! I hate doing bad stuff to characters…**

**Dawn: Yeah, me too. **

**Me: I'm sorry, Dawn! AHHH!**

**Dawn: Err, it's not that big of a deal…**

**Me: Oh, I hope you're going to be okay! Gah!**

**Dawn: -sweatdrops- **

**Me: Well at least you have the biggest Kenny Day of the year to enjoy. **

**Ash: How come Kenny has more "days" then me and Drew, and Gary, and Tracey, **

**and everyone else? **

**Me: Well. That's kinda obvious. Look at my username. **

**Ash: Oh, good point. **

**Me: Yup. **

**Ash: Wait, then why can't it be SatoshiGirl? **

**Me: Because I'm a girl of Kengoness! **

**Ash: …**

**Me: Sorry the Pokeshipping was, like, a fail in this chapter. It'll get better. Trust me. **

**Ash and Misty: o.O **

**Me: Teehee. Happy Birthday, Melisa! Kay, bye, people. XD**


End file.
